voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Mall (location)
This article is for the location. For the episode, see Space Mall. The Space Mall is a commercial mall located in the Galra Empire and overseen by Varkon, a Galran mall cop who idolizes Zarkon. Coran takes Lance, Hunk, Keith, and Pidge to the mall to locate scaultrite lenses for the Teludav in the Castle of Lions, believing the mall to be the Unilu "swap moon" previously located there 10,000 years prior. Infrastructure The mall is three floors high and contains several shops for citizens to purchase goods, a food court, and security offices with cameras covering the entire scope of the mall. It appears to be built around a spherical object, possibly a moon as it was once the location of an Unilu "swap moon". Customers can use moving walkways and escalators for traveling through the mall, while mall security uses hover bikes. There is a large ticking clock at the main entrance, as well as a fountain located in the center of the mall nearby that many customers throw GAC coins into while making wishes. The mall tends to play calming or cheerful music over its speakers. One of the food court stations is called Vrepit Sal's (no free samples on penalty of KP duty), and is run by Sal. Most notably, an Unilu "swap shop" is located in a remote corner of the mall (bring your first-born child for a free butcher barrel!), a shop called Terra sells goods from Earth including fashions, and cutting-edge gaming systems), and Slice Capades (where you can find the amazing Galasu X-90 Extreme Blade System). Gallery S2E07.54. Space Mall interior 1.png S2E07.55. Space Mall interior 2.png S2E07.62. We'll meet here in one varga.png S2E07.82. Space Mall interior 4.png S2E07.83. Wow you guys are really booking.png S2E07.85. Space Mall interior 5 - food court.png|Food court. S2E07.86. Space Mall interior 6 - food court signs.png|Sporks again! S2E07.87. Space Mall food court servers look happy at least.png S2E07.101. Sal put me in when I was just a little girl.png|So that’s where Grandma Smurf got off to! S2E07.103. Space Mall interior 7.png S2E07.105. Why are two FISH aliens staring at knives.png S2E07.112. Keith goes uhhh.png S2E07.124. Varkon playing with his hoverbike again.png|Security office. S2E07.143. Pidge trying to discern alien bathroom symbols.png S2E07.145. Space Mall interior 8.png S2E07.148. Can I interest you in the latest Earth fashions.png|I always knew M.C.Hammer was an alien! S2E07.151. Killbot Phantasm 1 - Journey to the depths of Demonsphere.png|Terra has all the best games. S2E07.158. Don't worry I never sell anything.png S2E07.165. Space Mall directory.png S2E07.171. Fourty-three.png|“Sustenance unit complete. Ingest.” Sal's not one for customer service. S2E07.214. Not the most observant chip on the block is he.png S2E07.217. Food court line 1.png S2E07.217a. Food court line 2.png S2E07.217b. Food court line 3.png S2E07.217c. Food court line of aliens 4.png S2E07.219. LOL now we need to see Hunk take on Gordon Ramsey.png S2E07.264. Alien kid makes a wish.png S2E07.279. Happy Pidge and Lance leave store Terra.png S2E07.280. With every purchase you get a free Kaltenecker.png S2E07.288. An original Unilu swap shop.png|An original Unilu swap shop, from before the Empire began. S2E07.289. An original Unilu swap shop 2.png S4E04.103. Back to the Space Mall.png S4E04.128. Space Mall crowd again.png S4E04.143. Alien kid and his parental figure.png S4E04.150. The alien crowd cheers.png S4E04.158. Poor alien kid gets scared.png S4E04.169. I would like to join.png S4E04.170. Alien crowd cheers for the show.png S4E05.99. Mall denizens watching coalition broadcast.png S4E05.278. What the heck is that KID doing in the coalition.png|Waitaminute, what is that mall KID doing in battle?! Trivia * While two Galran workers are seen at the mall, most of the customers do not appear to be Galran. * The existence of the mall itself and its abundance of customers, and how freely GAC is thrown in the fountain, suggests parts of the Galra Empire have very high standards of living for non-Galrans. * The signs at the food court indicate that sporks are commonly used. * Sample food at Vrepit Sal's costs 500 GAC. * The shop Terra stylizes its logo as TERRあ, ending with the Japanese Hiragana symbol for "ah". * The Unilu "swap shop" owner is implied to be a descendant of the Unilu that Alfor and Coran are seen in a digital photo with from 10,000 years ago. This is because of the similar appearance and the owner claiming his shop has been in his family before the existence of the Galra Empire. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Locations Category:Planets